


The Body Beneath The Blossom - Book Cover

by MistressKat



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Art for Small Hobbit'sThe Body Beneath The Blossom
Relationships: James Hathaway/Robert Lewis
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	The Body Beneath The Blossom - Book Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Body Beneath The Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650712) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 



> I was honoured to be asked to do a book cover to Small Hobbit's lovely case fic, and enjoyed designing it immensely. The 'blurb' is written by the author. Please see [here](https://kat-lair.dreamwidth.org/661065.html) for photo and texture credits.

Click on the image for full size.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/62goe5q.jpg)


End file.
